The present invention relates to a barbecue grill assembly and more particularly, to a barbecue grill having a control device to adjust a distance of a grate of the grill by rotating a handle connecting to the control device.
Generally, a conventional barbecue grill assembly provides only a feature of dealing food disposed on a grate of the grill by a heat source, charcoal for example disposed in a bowl of the grill assembly, however, the distance from the charcoal to the grate is fixed during grilling, therefore, food grilled on the grate perhaps receives a too high temperatures in the period when the new charcoal is heated, but receives a lower temperature when the charcoal has been burning for a period of time.
The present invention intends to provide a barbecue grill assembly which has a control device to adjust a distance from the grate on which food disposed to a heat source to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.